


Wings

by Bendy_cos



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendy_cos/pseuds/Bendy_cos
Summary: In this chapter tubbo runs into Tommy (literally) and tubbo apologizes and looks for him again later to make sure is okay , then they slowly start becoming friends
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so don't expect much 
> 
> This is a tommy and tubbo winged AU  
> (Kinda based off of theseus can't fly by butterflyjar )

It was a dull autumn day of 2018 tubbo was wondering around the woods when he ran into tommy 

'Thud' "hey watch it..bitch "  
"I'm sorry , my mind just blacked out but I'm really sorry"  
"It's fine I guess "

Tubbo helped tommy get up 

"Are you sure you're ok "  
"I'm fine "  
"Well I have to get going then, bye " 

Tubbo went along with his day but he still felt bad for early so he went to look for that boy 

Then he found him in the same woods as earlier 

"Why are you here again "  
"I just wanted to make sure you really are ok "  
"Like a said earlier I'm fine"

As tubbo was just about to leave he ask the boy his name 

"Wait what's your name "  
"Tommyinnit why "  
"Idk I just wanted to know I'm tubbo "

And they slowly started becoming friends from there on ...

To be continued in the next chapter


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy spar all day then tubbo goes home.later that night Tommy feels a pain in his shoulder blades and finds out he's growing wings . In the morning he spars with tubbo and finds out he has wing but he seems to black out and in his mind has flashbacks to back In primary school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter about tommy growing wings and things out tubbo has wings

The day started off normal for tubbo , tommy asked if tubbo wanted to come over and he said yes 

When they got to Tommy's house they started sparring 

"Ha I'm winning "  
"How do you always win"  
"I don't know I guess I'm just talented "  
"I mean that's how it seems "  
"Do you want do a few more rounds "  
"Yes I hope I win the next one" 

The two off them were sparring all day by the time tubbo got home the sun was setting . Tubbo had dinner then went to bed same with tommy 

But at about 2 in the morning Tommy woke up to a indescribable pain in his shoulder blades he wanted to scream but he remembered he shouldn't wake up technoblade so he went to philzas room

"Dadza please wake up I don't know what's happening to me "

After slowly waking up he said 

"What do you mean tommy "

"There's a really bad pain in my shoulders, it's so bad I wanted to scream but I didn't want to wake up techno "  
"It's ok you're going to be ok but do you have any Idea to what is causing it "

"No me and tubbo were just sparring today that's it "

"Can I take a look at your back then , I want to make sure my son's ok "

"I guess "

Phil lifted up the back of Tommy shirt (not in a wired way ) he saw two small white and red wings . Mostly white feathers with red ones at the bottom. They almost looked like they sparkled gold . 

"You're growing wings "he said with a shocked voice 

Phil never knew someone could grow wings since he was born with them 

"I'm growing what !?"

"How is this possible?"

"No ,no ,no ,no this can't be happening , this can't be happening"

"Why are you so panicked "

"I'm just going to get builled and harassed " 

"How?" 

"People just think it's weird:

"Just tell me if anyone bullies you I'll deal with them "

"I will "

"Now just try to get back to sleep and I'll check on you Tomorrow " 

"Ok...:

In the morning Tommy's wings had had grown enough to were he could wrap them around himself 

"After breakfast Im going to tubbo"

"Ok stay safe " 

"I will "

He went to tubbos house and asked if he wants to spar again and like yesterday tubbo said yes 

They did the same thing as they did yesterday but during one of the rounds the back off Tubbos shirt ripped 

"WAIT you have wings "  
"...yeah..."  
And then flashbacks from his primary school came back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the is shorter than you expect I'm just bad at writing long things D:


	3. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo has a flashback to when he was bullied and then gos into a panic because he's scared that Tommy will hurt him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW physical and verbal bullying , kinda gore and kinda panic attack
> 
> This chapter is what tubbo remembered in the last chapter I hope you like it :D

Tubbos mind was black for a second but then he started remembering 

"Hey , come here bee boy "

" coming " 

When tubbo went over to the boy he dragged tubbo to the ground and started piercing holes in his wings with pins 

"P please s s stop I it hurts "tubbo said lightly crying 

"Hey everyone look at the wimp crying , you know only girls are suppose to cry " 

Everyone circled around tubbo who was on the ground sobbing everyone around him was making fun of him saying things like "wimp " , "your not suppose to be alive ", " you must have been a mistake " then everyone body had to go to class but the boy that did this to him to not say anything about this or he would regret it 

The school day went on like normal tubbo stayed quiet until the end he went to the headteacher and told her would happened then went home 

The next day the boy was waiting at the gate for tubbo , when tubbo entered his was pushed to the ground and the boy slowly started ripping his left wing 

"Pl please s stop I it h hurts "

"Fine I'll stop but that's what you deserve for snitching " 

Tubbo was lying on the ground crying until he lost his voice ,the bit of the wing that got ripped off was stained red and there was a bunch of holes all over his wing . About 2 hours one off the teacher realized that he wasn't in class but she saw him earlier so she went to look for him , when she found him his back was completely dripping in blood and he had lost his voice from crying 

"What happened to you toby "

But he couldn't respond so she called an ambulance 

While tubbo was in the ambulance he passed out and woke up and his back stopped bleeding but the part of the wing that got ripped off was still hanging off

Then that was the end off the flashback

"Please don't hurt me "

"Why would I hurt you and since when did you have wings "

"You're not going to hurt me but it's not normal to have wings" 

Tubbo had never seen philza and didn't know Tommy's dad had wings 

"What do you mean it's not normal "

"That's what everyone told me? They said it was not normal and not okay to have wings "

"Wait what happened to your wings "

"I rather not say" 

After he said that tubbo started crying and Tommy hugged him and wrapped his wing around him 

"Wait what !?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter was really short I'll try make the next chapter longer:D 
> 
> Tell me if there is anything you thing I could improve on


End file.
